


Дело о консервной банке

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Series: Misura's Criminals!AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Multi, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что было после того, как Тони, Клинт и Наташа выкрали и разморозили Капитана Америка.</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/897974/chapters/4680447">The Tin Can Job</a> автора misura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о консервной банке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ice Box Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897974) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



— Ты предлагаешь мне рисковать жизнью, чтобы выкрасть... что?  
Клинт полагал, что не подписывался на подобную чепуху. По правде сказать, он вообще ни на что конкретно не подписывался. Вопрос скорее стоял как «можем убить этого парня или поступить к нему на службу и заработать кучу денег», а Наташе в тот момент было, в общем-то, всё равно.  
Поэтому решать пришлось Клинту.  
И поэтому, как проинформировал его невозмутимый Наташин взгляд, винить в текущей ситуации он мог только себя самого.  
— Этюдник, — сказал Тони. — Это такой альбом с этюдами. Бумажный, весит не больше... чёрт, не помню, но всё это есть в техзадании. Я замечательно собираю данные.  
— Начало сороковых, — сказала Наташа.  
— Это датировка, а не упаковка. Звучит похоже, но пишется совершенно по-разному. И значит разное.  
Клинт догадывался, что она не об этом.  
— Это его этюдник. Так? Стива.  
Тони пожал плечами:  
— Я подумал, это будет хороший подарок к двухмесячному юбилею возвращения из мёртвых.  
— И ты мне за него платишь...  
Окей, сумма была вполне достойной.  
— А как же иначе? — Тони широко развёл руками. — Ты делаешь, я плач _у_.  
Клинт задумался.  
— И тогда он тебя наконец поцелует?

*  
— Да, я с первого раза понял, что ты говоришь про роботов-убийц, — сказал Тони. — А спрашивал я про...  
Клинт проорал что-то грубое и совершенно неуместное. (Во всяком случае, по отношению к Тони. И, вероятно, к роботам-убийцам... У них определённо не должно быть соответствующих деликатных органов, если только их создатель не был полным извращенцем — что, кстати, вполне вероятно, учитывая, что речь о _роботах-убийцах_ ).  
Ладно. Значит, Клинт орёт на роботов-убийц, а у Тони имеется проблема — и множество оставшихся без ответа вопросов.  
— Мне пора вмешаться, — сказала Наташа.  
А ещё у Тони имелась в запасе смертельно опасная наёмница. К сожалению.  
— Нельзя.  
Клинт опять что-то крикнул — на это раз без грубостей, просто его явно злило, что за ним гонятся роботы-убийцы. Поэтому Тони счёл, что у него пока всё в порядке.  
— Можно, — сказала Наташа.  
— Извини, кто из нас технический гений, я или ты? Если ты вмешаешься, нас заметят. Если нас заметят, появятся очень неприятные люди. Клинт вполне в состоянии справиться с роботами. Разве вы не напарники? Ты что, думаешь, он позволит какой-то консервной банке себя одолеть?  
Наташа улыбнулась. Роскошная рыжая красотка улыбнулась ему. В этом не должно было быть ничего необычного — женщины постоянно улыбались Тони, даже если не всегда они были рыжие.  
— Эм-м... — сказал он.  
— Если он получит хотя бы царапину, ты труп, — сказала Наташа.  
После этого она перестала улыбаться — к вящему облегчению Тони — а потом встала и вышла, что тоже странным образом утешало, хотя непонятно, с чего бы.

*  
«Байки», — подумала Наташа.  
В определённых кругах они с Клинтом пользовались некоторой известностью. Так обычно бывает, когда хорошо делаешь свою работу и не даёшь себя убить. Количество людей, которые видели тебя в деле и остались в живых, постепенно растёт.  
— Целься в голову!  
Капитан Америка был когда-то героем. Люди сделали его героем, ещё до того, как он сам им стал. Наташа видела фильмы — никто, кто имел дело с Тони на относительно постоянной основе, не мог рано или поздно не столкнуться с чем-нибудь, что имело отношение к Капитану Америка.  
В реальности Наташа от него многого не ждала.  
Клинт схватил одну из своих «стрел с сюрпризом» — их осталось около дюжины, заметила Наташа, а значит, если появятся новые роботы, у них могут возникнуть проблемы — и выстрелил.  
Разумеется, в голову, потому что так ему только что сказал Капитан Америка.  
Робот взорвался, острые металлические осколки разлетелись во все стороны. Стив поднял щит и прыгнул туда, где Клинт находился всего долю секунды назад (а теперь уже нет, поскольку идиотом он всё-таки не был... по большей части).  
— Туда или обратно?  
Клинт ухмыльнулся ей. На нём определённо было больше одной царапины.  
— Я уже достал то, что нужно. Так что однозначно обратно.  
Стив швырнул щит на манер бумеранга и чуть не снёс голову другому роботу. Если бы грубые проявления силы могли произвести впечатление на Наташу, она бы впечатлилась. А так она только лишний раз похвалила себя, что не поленилась забрать щит из мастерской Тони, прежде чем пойти за Стивом.  
— Ловушка?  
Смысл большинства систем безопасности в том, чтобы злоумышленники вообще не сумели войти, а не в том, чтобы не позволить им спокойно выбраться после. Разумный подход: проще не дать вору стащить у тебя картину, чем пытаться пристрелить его на обратном пути и рисковать, что запачкаешь её кровью.  
— Возможно, — ответил Клинт. — Эй, Кэп! Заканчивай, мы уходим.  
Стив обернулся. Выглядел он... счастливым, решила Наташа. Чем-то напоминал Тони, когда тот обзаводился новой игрушкой. Пожалуй, стоит об этом подумать — когда они выберутся отсюда.  
— Куда?  
Дышал Стив по-прежнему ровно, словно всего лишь прогулялся по парку. (Собственно, она тоже. Клинт запыхался, но он-то провёл здесь куда больше времени, чем они).  
Наташа постучала по передатчику.  
— Тони? — Он ныл ей в ухо уже пятнадцать минут, и она полагала, что за это время вполне можно смириться с происходящим. — Хочешь предложить что-нибудь ценное?

*  
Было приятно наконец снова что-нибудь _делать_.  
Тони, разумеется, был отличным парнем — иногда он вёл себя странно, но Стив считал, что тут всё вопрос времени. Привык же он говорящей кофеварке — привыкнет и к Тони.  
— Один кофе, пожалуйста. Чёрный, без сахара.  
К Наташе и Клинту он вот уже вполне привык. Они ему даже нравились — нравились достаточно, чтобы не задавать вопросов, когда Наташа постучалась к нему в дверь, кинула в руки его старый щит и велела следовать за собой.  
Человек, который держит армию машин, созданных для убийства людей, явно не может принадлежать к хорошим парням.  
— Стив?  
С другой стороны, тот, кто — намеренно? — пошёл в здание, охраняемое армией созданных для убийства машин, тоже не обязательно к ним относится.  
— Кофе готов, капитан. Наслаждайтесь, и хорошего дня.  
— Ух ты, — сказал Тони. — Похоже, он твой фанат.  
Стив взял кружку.  
— Я просто сказал «пожалуйста».  
Он примерено представлял себе работу компьютеров и что они на самом деле не люди, как бы иногда ни хотелось воспринимать их подобным образом.  
— Если ты скажешь «пожалуйста», он и с тобой так будет.  
На лице Тони отразилось сомнение.  
— Может быть. Ладно, я просто хотел поблагодарить за то, что пришёл на выручку. То, что ты там сделал, было по-настоящему... в общем, это было нечто.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Клинт и Наташа тоже хорошо поработали.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но ты же понимаешь... для них это работа, а для тебя — героическое спасение.  
— Работа, вот как? — Стив тщательно выдержал беспечный тон. — Интересная, должно быть, профессия.


End file.
